1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to sample storage and retrieval systems and, more particularly, to the transfer and storage of samples.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally sample containers, such as test tubes are held in trays. Automated handling equipment may remove the sample containers from the trays for transport within, to or from a sample storage and retrieval system. Generally the automated handling equipment includes a gripper that grips the sample containers around an outside edge (e.g. outer peripheral side wall) of the sample container or around an outside edge (e.g. outer peripheral side wall) of a cap disposed on the sample container. A spacing between the outer peripheral walls of the sample containers within the trays is sized to accommodate at least a portion of the gripper extending between adjacent sample containers so that the sample containers may be gripped by the gripper for transport.
It would be advantageous to have a sample container gripper to sample container interface that does not extend between adjacent sample containers for picking/placing the sample containers from/to a sample container holding location. It would also be advantageous to be able to closely pack the sample containers within a tray so that an increased number of sample containers may be held and transported by the tray.